Even more perfect
by Noriana
Summary: Kid y las hermanas Thompson son llamados por Shinigami-sama para concurrir a clases extracurriculares junto con Soul y Maka. De viaje hacia el aeropuerto, el auto vuelca y comienza algo nuevo y diferente para Kid... KIDxMAKA - Rating por futuro lemon!


Resumen: Death the Kid y las hermanas Thompson son llamados por Shinigami-sama para concurrir a clases extracurriculares junto con Soul Eater y Maka Albarn. De viaje hacia el aeropuerto, el auto vuelca y es el comienzo de algo nuevo y diferente para Kid, ya que encuentra algo aún más perfecto que la mismísima simetría...  
Serie: Soul Eater_ [Sus personajes y trama principal pertenecen a su respectivo autor y no a mí :3]_  
Advertencia: LEMON!! (menores, abstenerse xD)  
Pareja: Death the Kid x Maka Albarn  
Otros: Mi primer Fan Fic. Se ruega que me comuniquen sus opiniones, ¡por favor! :3

__________________________________

"Hola~! Holis~! Hoooolitas~!" Una voz animada clamó.

"Buenos días, Padre." Respondió una voz más seria. Un chico esbelto y perfectamente arreglado miraba al Shinigami con ojos serenos pero que mostraban determinación, aún más resaltada por el extraño color amarillo de estos.

"Aloh~!" Otra voz se oyó. Esta vez era más infantil que la primera, pero no menos animada. Sin embargo, venía de una chica, la cual agitaba su brazo derecho en señal de saludo por detrás del muchacho.

"...Hola, Shinigami-sama." Fue la última respuesta escuchada. Su dueña mostraba en sus palabras el cansancio que le causaba lidiar con el grupo con el que estaba tratando.

"¿Para qué nos has llamado, Padre?" Volvió a hablar Death the Kid.

El Shinigami torció su cuerpo hacia un lado aún mirando a los chicos.

"Pues, creo que ya lo sabes, Kid-kun~" Dijo con su habitual tono 'musical' de voz. "Sólo poseen 13 almas en este momento...Deberían de tomar otras clases extracurriculares~"

Kid puso cara de asco y a los pocos segundos estaba en el suelo, golpeándolo con el puño y reclamándose a sí mismo.

"Soy una basura! Sólo tengo 13 almas! Un número que no es par! No tiene nada de perfecto! El equilibrio está roto! Patty tiene un alma más que Liz! No están en perfecta estabilidad! NO HAY NADA DE SIMÉTRICO EN ESTO!!!... Debo morir. Matenme. Matenme ya." Clamó.

Típica situación. Shinigami pidió a Liz y Patty que ayuden a Kid. Luego de unos minutos, Kid estaba repuesto y nuevamente en su posición inicial. Sólo bastó con hablarle de la perfecta distribución de almas que habría si capturaran a la número 14. Fue entonces cuando Kid se incorporó y prometió hacer todo lo posible por superar la misión que su Padre les encargaría.

"Bueno, Padre. Díganos, por favor, en que consistirá esta misión." Su voz había recuperado la seriedad y serenidad previas.

"No es nada difícil, Kid-kun~ Ya que la compartirán con otro equipo..." Informó Shinigami.

_"¿Otro equipo? Genial, Kid nunca se toma las misiones muy seriamente. Quizás si estemos con otro equipo se tome las cosas más en serio..."_ Pensó Liz mientras se golpeaba la frente intentando olvidar sucesos pasados.

Lo único que hizo Patty fue reir animadamente mientras sacudía ambos brazos y repetía entre risas '¡Qué divertido! ¡Yay!'.

"..." Kid lo pensó un momento para luego añadir. "...¿Y con quién tendremos el honor?"

Shinigami volvió a erguir su cuerpo.

"Bueno, el equipo que se encuentra en peor estado ya se ha ido de misión. El equipo que acompañará al suyo será el de Soul Eater y Maka Albarn~"

_"Ya veo..." _Pensó Kid llevándose la mano a la barbilla, mientras analizaba la situación. _"El otro equipo, obviamente, ha de ser el de Black Star y Tsubaki... Los preferiría a ellos, ya que Tsubaki en su forma de arma es más simétrica que Soul... Pero, ya que, son decisiones de mi Padre... Tendré que soportar el infierno asimétrico que me esperará al estar con Soul Eater..."_ Su cara iba cambiando de colores (verde, morado...) mientras que pensaba en la guadaña: era completamente asimétrica. Ni siquiera estando en forma humana mejoraba esa condición. Recordaba el desordenado cabello de Soul, su vestimenta, el logo... Todo eso le provocaba asco. Pero, todo sea por lograr una estabilidad en la cantidad de almas que tiene y volver a la perfección.

Luego de que Shinigami les comunique los detalles de la misión, se retiraron de allí y tomaron rumbo a la mansión. Una vez allí, Liz y Patty se fueron a su alcoba, dejando a Kid solo. Éste se limitó a admirar por unas horas la perfecta simetría de su hogar, sintiéndose orgulloso de estar en un lugar tan maravillosamente perfecto. Después, simplemente se dirigió a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama, teniendo cuidado de que no quede ni una pequeña arruga o imperfección en cuanto se acueste. Rápidamente, se quedó dormido mientras que pensaba en las clases extracurriculares del día siguiente, aunque la idea de la asimetría de Soul se le vino nuevamente a la cabeza...lo que provocó que sus sueños traten sobre él arreglando al chico-guadaña para que sea perfectamente simétrico.

**_____________**

**| Día siguiente |**

Ambos grupos se juntaron en la plaza de Death City, cada uno con maletas. Soul llevaba una pequeña, no pretendía usar demasiada ropa; Maka llevaba una mochila algo grande y pesada colgada a la espalda; Patty llevaba un bolso mediano lleno de dibujitos, probablemente éste tenía más cuadernos y lápices de colores que ropa; Kid llevaba dos bolsos pequeños, uno en cada mano, para no perder la simetría. Obviamente, Liz era quien más bolsos y maletas llevaba: uno para el maquillaje, otro para la ropa, otro para los zapatos, etcétera. Luego de darse los buenos días, emprendieron la caminata hasta un automóvil que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

Llevaban ya unas horas en el transporte. Aún faltaba para llegar al aeropuerto. Maka, Liz y Patty iban hablando y bromeando, quizás Soul se les sumaba y no desperdiciaba oportunidad para molestar a Maka con cosas como...

"Oi, ¡Liz, Patty! Podrían prestarle algo de delantera a esta tetas planas, ¡eh!" Señalando el pecho de Maka. "Ustedes tienen de sobra y ella de falta" Añadió riendo.

Maka se sonrojó por el comentario y se cubrió el pecho, mientras que se le erizaba el cabello de la furia. Agarró un libro que llevaba con ella por si se aburría durante el viaje y se lo incrustó en la cabeza a Soul.

"Maka~ CHOP!!" Dijo en el momento en que golpeó a su compañero.

Liz y Patty se limitaron a reir a carcajadas ante las peleas de ellos.

Kid observaba de vez en cuando lo que hacían, pero aún así, estaba más concentrado en admirar la simetría del interior del automóvil.

Pasados unos minutos, comenzó a llover. El día había estado nublado, así que no les sorprendió mucho a los chicos. Sin embargo, el conductor tuvo que tomar más precauciones al manejar. Lo cierto es que recientemente había comenzado con el trabajo de transportar. Lo que empeoró su situación fue que no contaba con tanto peso en la parte trasera del auto y con tanto movimiento que causaban los estudiantes...

El camino se iba haciendo cada vez más complicado. La lluvia había arrastrado barro a la carretera, lo que hacía que las ruedas resbalaran. El equilibrio se iba perdiendo. Perdiéndose. Hasta que finalmente se perdió completamente.

El vehículo comenzó a moverse en zig-zag hasta que finalmente, volcó a un lado de la carretera.

Ellos nunca se habrían imaginado algo así. En cuanto comenzaron los movimientos bruscos del auto, se sorprendieron y agitaron, pero no sabían exactamente qué hacer. Por esto, los asientos traseros se convirtieron en un mar de brazos y piernas mezclándose, desesperadamente buscando salir. Quién logró por primera vez hacer algo fue Soul. Su mano izquierda consiguió abrir una puerta y él, Liz y Patty, salieron por esta disparados hacia la carretera. Con miedo, se alejaron unos metros del vehículo. Cuando estuvieron a salvo se dieron cuenta de que faltaban Kid y Maka.

"MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Gritó Soul corriendo en dirección al auto. Liz y Patty lo siguieron, preocupadas.

Pero era muy tarde.

Ese lado de la carretera tenía un desnivel de varios metros hacia abajo, que terminaba en un bosque. Estaban en una carretera de montaña.

Se acercaron a la orilla por donde había caído el auto. Sólo vieron cómo éste daba giros hasta perderse entre los árboles del suelo. Lágrimas escaparon por sus ojos y se apresuraron a correr por la carretera (tirarse por el desnivel sería un suicidio) abajo, acumulando la esperanza de que a sus compañeros no les haya pasado nada.

**---**

Abrió lentamente los ojos y lo único que pudo ver era blanco y una sensación de suavidad en la cara.

"Estoy...¿muerto?" Pensó. Cuando terminó de abrir sus ojos, vio que en su cara, lo blanco y suave, era en realidad el airbag. "Pfff...Me salvé..." Se sentía aliviado de haberse puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

Se había desmayado durante la caída del auto. Intentó recordar lo sucedido. Vio como Soul, Liz y Patty salieron 'volando' por la puerta izquierda, mientras que él, Maka y el conductor quedaron atrapados dentro.

Buscó a su alrededor pero no vio a Maka. Se dispuso a salir del auto y sintió un profundo dolor en las piernas y el cuello. Al salir se encontró con un bulto cubierto de vestidos. Se preguntó qué diablos sería eso. En ese momento, Maka apareció caminando hacia el bulto, llorando y cubriéndose la boca con las manos, para no gritar. Kid comprendió de inmediato la situación. Se acercó sin decir nada al bulto, se agachó y tocó el centro con una mano. Murmuró unas palabras en voz baja y se dirigió hacia Maka.

No sabía qué decirle para calmarla. La miró con tristeza y compasión. Maka solamente miraba hacia abajo con expresión de terror. Kid dudaba otra vez. Le dolía ver a su amiga así, pero no sabía cómo podría hacerla sentir mejor. Simplemente se le acercó y, en un impulso, la abrazó. Ella hundió la cara en el pecho de Kid y lloró sin contenerse ni reprimir nada.

Pasado un tiempo, se decidieron a meterse en el destrozado auto hasta que la lluvia parara. El silencio era total. Kid se decidió a tomar un par de toallas de su maleta y le dio una a Maka. Comenzó a secarse y Maka, después de dudar unos segundos para qué servía la toalla, imitó a Kid. Éste veía como Maka se secaba. Había sido un shock muy grave. Sin contar que ella había tratado con el cadáver sola mientras que él 'dormía la siesta'.

Seguía observándola. Estaba llena de barro, pero ahora poco de éste había quedado en ella. Había ensuciado toda la toalla al secarse. Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo. Ahora que la había visto con detalle se percató de ello. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

"....¡Maka...!" Dijo, girando el cuerpo hacia ella.

La aludida se sorprendió un poco al notar cierta alegría en la voz de él.

"...¿Sí?" Respondió, girándose para ver a Kid a la cara.

Kid se le acercó y le limpió con su toalla un poco de barro que había quedado en la mejilla de la chica. Luego, tiró la toalla y se acercó un poco más a ella.

"...Maka..." Repitió. "Tú....eres...."

"...S-soy, ¿qué?" Dijo sonrojándose un poco al tener al chico tan cerca.

Kid agarró una coleta de la chica con cada mano mientras las admiraba sorprendido.

"...¡Completamente simétrica!" Terminó Kid.

Maka se quedó atónita unos momentos, para luego estallar en carcajadas. Kid volvió en sí y se movió hacia atrás, algo avergonzado. ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabe. O tal vez sí... Sí. Sí sabe porqué lo hizo. Su comentario fue estúpido y completamente fuera de lugar. Lo que realmente no sabe es porqué pensó que hablar de la simetría haya sido estúpido. La simetría lo es todo, ¿no? ¿No? ...

No.

La simetría no es todo.

Encontró algo mejor que la simetría. Algo...

Aún más perfecto.

Pensó en los momentos en que estuvo cerca de 'eso'. No se había dado cuenta. Pero ahora que se lo puso a pensar, lo sabe.

Cuando ve algo perfecto, lo admira; pero cuando la vio detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que era más perfecta que cualquier cosa. Cuando ve algo asimétrico, se deprime; pero cuando la vio llorar, quiso hacer todo lo posible por animarla. Cuando ve algo simétrico, cree que es lo mejor que ha visto en la vida; pero cuando la vio reir, supo que ese era el mejor regalo que le podrían haber dado... Lo mejor que ha visto en la vida no era un ocho, algo simétrico. Era Maka, una chica... y tampoco era completamente simétrica, pero, para él, era aún más perfecta que la mismísima simetría.

Su corazón latía fuerte mientras que veía a Maka reir.

"Jajaja" Seguía riendo ella. Luego, deteniéndose para secarse las lágrimas de los ojos. "Ay, Kid..."

Su corazón latió aún más fuerte cuando escuchó su nombre provenir de ella. Bajó la vista a sus labios, esperando que volviera a pronunciarlo.

"¡Qué disparate! Me has hecho reir tanto..." Decía ella entre risitas, mientras que volvía a ver a Kid.

Si su corazón era capaz de latir más fuerte, antes no lo sabía, pero ahora sí. Había alcanzado un ritmo que destrozaría los nervios de Kid. Subió la vista a los ojos de Maka, mirándola atónito, y luego volvió a bajar la mirada a sus labios al sentir que estaba todo colorado.

Maka cambió su expresión de felicidad por una de preocupación y se acercó a Kid para verlo mejor.

"¿Kid? ¿Estás bien? Estás colorado... ¿Tendrás fiebre?" Inquirió Maka. Luego corrió delicadamente el flequillo de Kid y apoyó su mano en la frente de él, para comprobar su estado.

Él sólo atinó a agarrar rápidamente la mano de Maka, a lo que ella se sorprendió y se llevó la otra mano a la cara.

Lo estaba matando. La inocencia de Maka empeoraba su situación. Puso su otra mano en el hombro de Maka, como previendo que se querría alejar de él. Llevó sus labios a la muñeca de Maka y rozó su delicada piel con ellos. Podía sentir cómo la respiración de Maka se aceleraba, pero no se movía, quizás por la sorpresa que causaba la situación. Lentamente y cerrando los ojos, como si mantenerlos abiertos le fuera a causar una pérdida de las sensaciones que tendría, comenzó a recorrer el brazo de Maka con sus labios, hasta que llegó al cuello, momento en que comenzó a acercarla con la mano que tenía en su hombro.

Maka, sorprendida, se sonrojó completamente. Sentía que sus orejas le quemaban, al igual que cada parte de su brazo que había sido tocado por los labios de Kid. Él había parado en el espacio que había entre el cuello y el hombro de ella, respirando agitadamente en su piel.

Le gustaba. Pero no sabía cómo decirselo. Esas sensaciones que estaba causando en ella... Le encantaban. Pero no sólo eso...También él. Pero no lo había notado hasta ese momento. Ese momento que la estaba volviendo loca.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro contrario, donde la mano de Kid estaba.

"...K-Kid..." Susurró casi inaudiblemente.

Kid abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Maka a los suyos. Ella estaba toda colorada, quizás de la misma forma que estaba él. Verla así lo insitaba a continuar aún más, pero temió que Maka fuera a rechazar sus acciones.

"...Dime...." Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Su voz sonaba ronca, y hablaba entre suspiros.

"...Kid..." Repitió Maka. "¿...C-Crees que...podrías..." Esperaba no sonar demasiado demandante, pero es que quería más. Volver a sentir ese roce entre su piel y los labios del chico.

Detenerte. Fue lo que pensó Kid que Maka diría... Pero bien equivocado estaba.

"...c-...c-continuar...?" Terminó de decir Maka. Poniéndose, de ser posible, aún más colorada.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Dijo lo contrario. Le pidió más. Le estaba gustando. Y, obviamente, no iba a defraudarla. Menos que menos, porque él también quería seguir, y esa manera tan inocente de decirle que continuara, estaba provocando que la deseara más que antes.

Sonrió pervertidamente y empezó a darle besos en el cuello, acercándose más a ella. Sentía su piel tan caliente como la suya propia. Pero algo le impedía sentir más la perfección de Maka. Soltó su muñeca y bajó la mano del hombro de Maka, dirigiendo ambas al primer botón de su tapado.

Maka se sorprendió un poco, le daba verguenza. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ella quería lo mismo que Kid. Bajó sus manos y ayudó a las de Kid a deshacerse de los botones. En un principio, él se asombró de que ella estuviera de acuerdo para hacer eso, pero lo había hecho. Ella quería. Y Kid lo haría por ella. Siguieron desabrochando los botones y él aprovechó el momento y le quitó los guantes. Una vez hecho, Kid subió las manos, rozando con ellas el chaleco de lana de Maka. Una vez llegó a sus hombros, agarró los bordes de esa prenda tan molesta y comenzó a quitársela lentamente, besando más apasionadamente su cuello, hasta que, finalmente, se deshizo de la prenda y la arrojó al suelo del auto.

Maka ya no podía reprimir suspiros y gemidos de placer. Abrazó a Kid por el cuello, a lo que él respondió subiéndola a sus piernas y abrazándola por la cintura. Ambos suspiraron en el hombro del otro un momento y luego se apartaron lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos. Aún agitados y sonrojados, se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados un momento.

"Maka..." Fue Kid quien habló primero.

"...¿S-sí?..."

"...me enseñaste..."

Maka se extrañó un poco. No sabía qué era lo que Kid quería decirle.

"...¿te enseñé?...¿qué?" Preguntó intrigada.

Kid se acercó más a ella, haciendo que choquen las narices de ambos y procuró que a esa distancia pudiera, al hablar, hacer que sus labios se rocen. Y lo logró.

"...el significado...de...'amar'..." Terminó.

Se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Podía sentir cómo Maka se tensionaba, esperando que él actuara. No esperó respuesta.

Selló sus labios con un dulce y cálido beso, con movimientos lentos, saboreando cada partecita de su boca. Después volvió a separarlos, para poder verla, para poder saber cómo había reaccionado. Ella estaba con la mirada fija en los labios de Kid, que segundos antes habían estado posados en los suyos. Se llevó la mano a ellos y luego a los de Kid. Y esta vez fue ella quién lo besó. Despacio, como él lo había hecho. Esa era su forma de conservar la pasión.

_____________________  
¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!  
Por favor, díganme que opinan respondiendo a este mensaje :3  
Este es mi primer Fan Fic, así que cualquier crítica es bienvenida.__  
¡Gracias otra vez!  
Besos,__  
Noriana_


End file.
